


Sawdust

by reinadefuego



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: genprompt_bingo, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It always starts in his basement.Written for Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13: Artisan/Craftsman.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13





	Sawdust

"Easy," Gibbs murmured, placing his hands on Leon's. Some things, like fine woodwork, just couldn't be rushed. "You want to go with the grain, not against it."  
  
Leon nodded and pushed the plane forward when he felt Gibbs give a light squeeze. It'd take him a while to get used to this, he thought, but at some point he'd master it. A slowly dying bulb flickered above them and reflected light off the two Mason jars that still held a mouthful of bourbon each, casting a warm glow over Leon's face. He furrowed his brow and paused, slid his hands out from under Gibbs', and ran his fingers along the plank of wood. To him, it felt right. "What do you think?"  
  
Gibbs checked the grain with his thumb and nodded in approval. "Yeah, it's good. Now you can cut it. Measure—"  
  
"— twice, cut once. I know, Jethro."  
  
"Okay, Leon," Gibbs teased. He'd been enjoying this time spent with the Director, even if it was a little left of center for him. It was nice sharing his craft with someone who appreciated good work, and who appreciated him as much as he did them. "So why'd you decide on a box?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and slid a toothpick free. Leon tore the plastic off, dumped it in the bin, and rested the toothpick against the side of his mouth. "Sick of getting stabbed."


End file.
